


Redemption

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't understand my obsession with Stormtroopers, I really love Stormtroopers for some reason, I wrote this in the middle of the night no joke, It'll take a bit before there's mandos, Please Don't Hate Me, its gonna be along time before din djarin shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: The Empire isn't forgiving. Especially to the expendable Stormtroopers. So when two certain Stormtroopers are attacked by Loth cats and the rebels steal the TIE, they're thrown out.Homeless, starving, and freezing, they roam the streets. Finally, they go into the sewers, hoping to find cover and warmth.Instead they find a chance.A chance to be more than a Stormtrooper.A chance to be...A Mandalorian.
Kudos: 5





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be along time before our favorite bounty hunter and little womp rat show up.

“Guard this TIE, troopers.”  
“Yes sir.” The two Stormtroopers reply at the same time, saluting. They’re each wondering when their shift will FINALLY end.  
“What are we guarding it from?” One Stormtrooper asks the other, walking over to the TIE slowly. The other Stormtrooper shrugs. “Probably Loth cats or something.” The other trooper laughs at this, as if a Loth cat could do anything to a TIE. They make their way over, and stand in front of the ladder leading up towards the small ship. One Stormtrooper’s head, the first one, jerks when they think they hear something. They turn their head in the direction they heard it. There’s nothing in the area they think they heard it in, so they shrug it off. The same Stormtrooper has a bag. It’s small, black, and unassuming. Everyone assumes it’s to carry an extra pair of clothes or spare blaster parts, and it is. But it also has a tooka doll. A small turquoise one, with brown and white bands around its limbs and its ears. The Stormtrooper smiles, knowing no one will see their expression with the identical white helmet they all wear. When they look back up, there’s two Loth cats sitting at their feet. They attack. Well, turns out Loth cats can’t do anything to a TIE. But they can somehow take down two troopers, causing a distraction so rebels can steal the TIE. Great. Just great.


End file.
